


Incidente de un día cualquiera

by Nakuru



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Community: mision-insana, Español | Spanish, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algunas veces Love podía ser demasiado entusiasta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incidente de un día cualquiera

Love podía ser demasiado entusiasta.

Kaori sabía eso bien, habiendo ayudado a cuidarlo desde que el día que llegó como un cachorro a su casa, aun así había ocasiones en las que no podía evitar sorprenderse de sus acciones, como ahora.

—Suéltala, vamos —dijo y sonrió cuando el perro le hizo caso, antes de dirigirse a su amiga—. ¿Estás bien, Megumi-chan?

Megumi estaba pálida y tensa, pero luego de examinarla Kaori no pudo encontrar nada fuera de lugar. Love sólo había jalado un poco su falda con sus dientes, pero no le había hecho ningún daño.

—Me alegra que no pasara nada —comentó Kaori.

—¿¡Nada!? —exclamó Megumi mientras señalaba su falda con vehemente, reaccionando al fin.

Kaori se inclinó un poco, sosteniendo firmemente la correa de Love para que no volviese a lanzarse juguetonamente sobre nadie, y observó la tela hasta que al fin encontró lo que parecía estar molestando a Megumi.

—Es sólo una hilacha —dijo Kaori, ganándose una mirada de incredulidad de su amiga, por lo que añadió—: Si quieres puedes pasar a mi casa, puedo cortarla en un segundo.

—No es necesario —replicó Megumi luego de un corto silencio, dando media vuelta en sus tacones sin siquiera tambalear.

—¡Ven cuando quieras! —se despidió Kaori, sin preocuparse. Sin duda Megumi solamente estaba alterada por el sobresalto que Love le había causado.


End file.
